


Asking for Help.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Carnival [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Lucifer (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: This is a prequel to Nival.





	Asking for Help.

Lucifer stood there watching Chloe seem to mentally grabble with the fact he had been telling her the truth the whole time. He quietly sighed before he spoke to her. "I should go." He said simply as he heard to walk away from her.

Chloe opened her mouth as she made a step toward him.

A quake happened as the whole building started to shake then.

Chloe let out a little squeak.

Lucifer turned as his wings came out and were standing in front of her in a split second. He wrapped his arms around her before he took her into the air being careful as he left the building. He kept a hold of her as he fluttered as he watched the buildings fall around them. "What in blue blazes?"

Chloe clung to Lucifer tighter when she saw how high they were. "Don't drop me."

Lucifer looked at her rather annoyed. "Really?"

"What this is all crazy?" Chloe said simply. "Not you, it's all these buildings going down." She said leaning into him. "But thanks." She said softly.

Lucifer nodded his head slightly before he landed in the alleyway. "Hopefully that wasn't demonic in nature." He grunted when he felt her smack his arm. "It could happen."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Still."

Lucifer didn't answer her as they made their way towards the road. He stopped as he looked at a group standing there. "Oh look a group of children." He shook his head slightly.

Chloe came and stood beside Lucifer. "Friend's of yours?"

Lucifer looked at her rather annoyed. "Hell no."

"Just asking?" Chloe said simply. "Anyway, what do you crazy people want with trying to take down my city?"

Oliver turned and looked at Barry. "You think this is hell?"

"What I aimed for Lucifer as John spoke about." He looked at Lucifer. "Sorry, we are looking for the devil."

Cisco held out his hand to Lucifer. "We are heroes from earth one. We are currently looking for the devil from this earth."

Chloe cracked up laughing. "I guess even people from other version's of our earth wouldn't believe you either."

Lucifer rolled his eyes slightly. "Yeah, I see that woman." He shook his head slightly. "What do you need from the devil?" He took Cisco's hand and shook it. "Hello human."

Cisco vibed Lucifer's true face and backed up really quickly. "HOLY SHIT!" Cisco pointed at Lucifer then. "Your?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "Yeah, I am anyway what do you three need?"

Oliver and Barry both looked at Cisco freaking out. "He is?"

"Yes, he is?" Cisco said simply.

"Okay?" Oliver said simply. "We need your help on fixing the earths."

"No!" Lucifer said simply. "My father wouldn't want me messing with your little mess."

"You're a coward!" Barry said simply.

Lucifer stepped towards Barry as his eyes flashed red. "I have other things on my mind." He turned and walked towards his car.

Chloe sighed softly. "Come on no one is out and about. Or if you have a way of getting to Lux maybe. But it is my fault and I'm sorry." She turned and quickly ran after Lucifer.

Cisco sighed softly. "Well?"

"We will go home and deal with this Crisis?" Barry said simply. "Don't you think so Oliver?"

Oliver nodded his head slightly before he looked at Cisco. "Take us home Cisco."

Cisco nodded his head slightly as he opened a portal and the three left this earth.

THE END!


End file.
